


Генерал и капитан

by Celebnor



Series: Драбблы по Звездным Войнам [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Внезапные драбблы с Фазмой и Хаксом





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фазма/Хакс, 115 слов, "напролом"

Ее отчет - четвертый за вечер, и в отсутствие кафа и сна сознание начинает уплывать. Фоново фиксируя число потерь и смены диспозиций, Хакс подмечает, что волосы у Фазмы примяты шлемом, а на щеке - полустертый след сажи. Фазма вернулась из боя около часа назад, от нее едва заметно пахнет гарью и горячим металлом. Это будоражит.  
-Генерал, - голос женщины выводит его из легкого транса, - Как Вы относитесь к неуставным отношениям?  
-Что? - сказать, что он растерян - ничего не сказать, и Фазма чуть улыбается в ответ на его вопрос. Улыбается с хищным предвкушением.  
-Я предлагаю Вам нарушить пункт 9 устава. Вы согласны?  
В ее голосе слышится вызов, и Хакс не может устоять.  
-Да,  
Целуется она так же, как воюет - напролом.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фазма/Хакс, 48 слов, "таких не берут"

-Таким, как ты, прямая дорога в пилоты или штаб, - Фазма с нажимом проводит большим пальцем по его выступающим ключицам. Хакс раздраженно поджимает губы:  
-А таких, как ты, берут только штурмовиками, полагаю?  
-Нет, - женщина усмехается и щурит глаза, - Таких, как я, не берут никуда. Мы приходим и берем сами.


End file.
